All or Nothing
by KennyEchelon
Summary: SPOILERS: Set after Santana helps Brittany offstage and before the Wemma wedding. Santana takes Brittany into the bathroom to make her feel better. Rated M for graphic-ness. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**_ I know this has probably been done but I just had to get out these feelings because the last episode killed me inside. Anyway, this is set after Santana helps Brittany up and before the Wemma wedding. ~ _KennyEchelon

With a slam, the two girls crashed through the bathroom door, hurtling towards the nearest stall. Santana's lips roughly claimed what was hers and they kissed. They kissed furiously, with a hunger that betrayed them. Their thoughts, feelings, intentions... they were all out in the open in that moment. With a twist of her wrist, Santana locked the door behind her, refusing to break away for fear that she would starve of Brittany's presence.

Brittany flipped down the toilet seat quickly and sat down, guiding Santana down to her level. San straddled her, her tight dress hitching up around her thighs. She could feel herself getting warmer at the pressure of the body underneath her. Brittany had hooked one hand behind Santana's neck forcing her to stay close. They quickly broke apart, gasping for breath, chests heaving with laboured breathing, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Brittany's were glazed with tears.

"I don't want to go yet" she choked.

Santana stayed silent.

"I'm not ready."

"You're more ready than you think you are" replied Santana, wiping the tear that was rolling down Britt's cheek. "But for now, stay with me." Her voice was slightly hoarse and it audibly cracked.

They kissed again, the pressure of their lips against each other growing greater by the second. Brittany waited until Santana's mouth was slightly open before using tongue, and Santana more than willingly reciprocated. Their teeth bumped together occasionally in their hurry.

Santana trailed her lips away from Brittany's and down her neck. "I missed our sweet lady kisses" Brittany said in a small voice. San's heart skipped a beat and she paused for a second before nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

"I missed them too."

"And our interesting lady sex?"

"And our interesting lady sex."

Brittany's face lit up. Santana suddenly found a pair of hands around her ass, slightly squeezing. She bit her lip, gazing down at the girl beneath her.

"I need you now, Santana, more than ever."

"I'm all yours, Britt-Britt."

Brittany stood up, lifting Santana and pushing her gently against the cubicle door. Britt shifted the purple folds of her dress aside while San pulled up her dress even higher. Brittany stole a chaste kiss before biting her lip and giving Santana a look that said: "Come and get me." Santana put both hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, so that their bodies had no space between them. They shifted their legs like they'd done so many times before.

Their lips met again and they started to grind against each other, the force pinning Santana to the plasticky surface of the door. She let out a restrained moan, trying to hold back, trying to not show how desperate she was to feel that closeness again. But it was futile.

Brittany smiled into the next kiss, knowing that Santana felt the same way she did. When her lips relaxed again, San captured the bottom one between her teeth. Santana felt her squeeze her hips in approval. Santana could feel the top of Brittany's thigh slip between her legs and brush her clit. Brittany's breathing was heavy.

Britt moved away slightly so she could slide a hand under Santana's underwear. Feeling how wet she was, Brittany gave a grin. She played with her, massaging slowly and gently. Santana moaned again, a lot less controlled this time.

"Fuck Britt, faster. I need you know."

She sped up, still taking care to reach her most important spot. Santana closed her eyes and tipped her head back to rest against the door, feeling the rhythm and giving deep, labored breaths. They grew heavier and faster until she reached climax, panting hard and scratching at the solid surface she was pressed against.

Santana allowed half a minute to get her breath back, and then pushed Brittany back onto the toilet seat. San gestured to Britt's underwear, raising an eyebrow.

"Take them off, baby."

Brittany did as she was told and Santana saw what she'd been waiting for. San knelt down, hooking Brittany's legs over her shoulders and as she got closer, she could feel the heat Brittany was giving off.

She flicked her tongue against her, knowing exactly where to touch. She listened to Brittany's breath hitch in her throat as she clutched onto the toilet seat. Her strokes grew more deliberate, desperate to please her. Brittany's head arched back slowly, exposing the skin of her neck. One hand found its way into Santana's hair, her fingers squeezing every time San's tongue moved over her clitoris.

Finally, Brittany balled her fist into Santana's hair, her other hand tightly gripping the cool plastic as she reached orgasm. Santana stood back up, and helped Britt stand herself. Brittany's legs were weak and needed the assistance for a few seconds.

They stayed close to each other, arms clasped tight around waists. They breathed in each other, foreheads touching, eyes closed.

"I'm scared, Santana" Brittany said quietly.

"I know."

Brittany held on tighter.

"But you're more prepared than you think you are. You're brave, Brittany. Braver than me."

"Thank you... for everything"

Santana opened her eyes. A hollow formed in her chest as she realised this was goodbye. She placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's forehead and Brittany's lip quivered. Deciding that it wasn't enough, Britt pulled away slightly and found her lips. They kissed passionately, bodies entwined.

Breaking apart, Santana took deep breaths, trying to stop herself from crying. "Come on, baby. They're expecting us in the choir room."

Brittany picked her underwear up off the floor and put them back on, and they both adjusted their dresses. Taking one long look at each other, they stood for a second before leaving the stall and exiting into the hallway.

They walked away, pinkies linked.


End file.
